


Making Friends or Frenemies?

by LittleFoxx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Otabek loves his protective Yuri, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit and Otabek are friends, Phichit pushes Otayuri, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, The faerie and the hero, Viktor in passing, Viktor leads the push, Yuri hides his feelings, Yuri is jealous, Yuri loves his Otabek, cuteness, otayuri - Freeform, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: Phichit and Otabek actually are good friends and when Yuri finds out seeing Otabek smile as Phichit laughs at his own joke, the Tiger emerges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Yuri On Ice fic I've written (except the mini one I wrote on Tumblr, let me know if you want to read it!) and I hope it's alright, I'm trying to keep the characters as canon as possible.

It was the same as always, Yuri and Otabek had practiced together and were cooling down just running laps of the rink in their comfortable silence. It was normal, safe, theirs and Yuri loved it though he'd never admit it to anyone, not even his cats. A sideways glance here, occasionally eye contact there and even rarer a smile. Eventually they skated off and sat down to remove their skates when Otabek nudged Yuri gently with his elbow.

"Want to get some coffee?" He asked, in his usual sombre and strangely delicate voice. Causing Yuri to look up at him through his bangs. 

"Coffee? Sure, whatever." He shrugged in his usual manner which hid his true thoughts, of  _hell yes I want coffee with you._ Otabek smiled and nodded and stood up once his trainers were on, offering a hand down to Yuri who took it a faint smile of his own on his face and stood up beside him grabbing his hoody and bag and starting to walk out of the rink. As he was going to turn in the direction of his favourite coffee shop, Yuri felt a hand on his elbow and Otabek smiled down at him.

"This way, I found a small one, a quiet one." His voice got quieter towards the end causing Yuri to look up at him and shrug again, lifting his shoulders up to his ears as always, hands buried in his hoody pockets as always, and turned to follow Otabek to a quaint coffee shop, hidden on the corner between two large shops.

"It's...small..." Yuri stated looking at it unimpressed.

"Yes but it's lovely inside. Come on." And ever so gently Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and tugged him inside smiling again. A further smile when he saw someone sitting inside already. And promptly headed over to the person.

"Phichit, good to see you." Otabek said as he took a seat, Yuri sat beside Otabek, metaphorical hackles raised as he stared across the table to the Thai skater who was unphased. 

"Yurio! Otabek!" He grinned as Yuri growled at the stupid nickname Viktor had given him when he was in Japan. "It's good to see you both too! Isn't this place just beautiful?" He's really still the same as he was at the Finals making Yuri roll his eyes with an annoyed puff and suddenly announce that he was going to get coffee. Standing up roughly his chair sliding back noisily he stalked over to the counter and ordered his favourite coffee and Otabek's. After paying, he turned round and leaned against the counter and looked around his gaze lingering on the table where Otabek and Phichit, casual gaze turning to a glare. Phichit was laughing and Otabek had a smile, not a small one either. And suddenly, inside him, Yuri felt his normal anger return.

"You're coffee Sir." The barrista said handing two cups to him as he turned to her thanking her gruffly and stalking back to the table placing the cups down roughly, more than he ought to really but he didn't care. Someone else was making  _his_ otabek smile and he hated it more than he hates Nikiforov for leaving him. More than he hates Mila, Georgi Lilia. He hates that Thai skater. In his musing he didn't realise that he was asked a question by Otabek who nudged his elbow with his.

"Yuri?" Otabek asked looking down to him. And repeated the question. "Do you want Phichit to skate with us tomorrow?"

"Sure, whatever." Yuri grumbled and looked back down at his now empty coffee. "Just don't get in  **our** way when we're skating." He muttered under his breath to one specifically.

 

~ ~ ~ ~*~ ~ ~ ~

 

The next day, Yuri and Otabek walked to the rink together a larger space between them than usual which caused Otabek to look down at Yuri with concern in his eyes on multiple occasions but he never voiced anything knowing that the young man would tell him in time or just move out of his grumpy phase. Yuri on the other hand slouched over more than usual, the hood on his hoody up covering his head, earphones in and ignoring the world, even Otabek. He knew logically he had no reason to be angry at Otabek but he couldn't help it and he didn't know why.

Inside the rink Yuri was even colder than the ice and Phichit picked up on it and pulled Otabek aside and Yuri ran through his jumps and step sequences and his new programme.

"Is he ok? He's been really cold, colder than usual for him." Phichit asked as they stepped aside and watched him.

"I don't know. He was like this since yesterday at coffee." Otabek responded, a frown on his face watching Yuri. Yuri glanced over the rink to find Otabek and scowled before angrily skating off the rink seeing him beside Phichit. 

"Yuri!" Otabek raised his voice slightly calling out to the young blonde as he took off after him slightly faster and catching up as he started pulling up to sit down and take his skates off. Otabek promptly sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Yuri?" He asked softly, looking down at him.

"You." He growled out sitting up glaring at Otabek with anger in his eyes. And with that he stood up and walked off into the locker rooms knowing they would be empty and that Otabek would follow him.

On the ice, Phichit watched everything with a smile and pulled out his phone sending a text to Viktor telling him the plan was working. 

Otabek frowned and followed Yuri into the locker rooms looking around before seeing the young Russian sat with his elbows on his knees and his head down in his hands. Otabek walked over and sat down beside him. 

"Talk to me Yuri, please." 

"You and Phichit." Yuri growled out. Not looking up at the man beside him.

"Phichit? He's just a friend, he's been helping me...with something important..." Otabek admitted slowly before he moved off the seat and sat in front of Yuri putting his hands on Yuri's knees. "He's not the best but I didn't know who else to ask. Are you...are you jealous?"

"Yes! After Barcelona, I've just...wanted to be near you more! After those coffee trips, those days out around St Petersburg, I just...got fond of you! What's important that he's helping with?" Yuri admitted to himself as well as Otabek. Who was smiling when Yuri looked up to him. "I like you..." He whispered holding Otabek's gaze.

"You really are a tiger Yuri. But...will you be  _my_ tiger?" Otabek asked smiling properly, a smile Yuri hadn't seen before causing the blonde to nod furiously and lean forward into him hugging him tightly causing the two to fall back with a laugh. "Is that a yes Yura?"

"It's a yes, Beka, you asshole. Now tell me what was so important?" Yuri laughed and smiled down at the man below him who smiled up to him in return.

"The courage to ask you to be my tiger becuase I didn't know how to ask." Otabek even blushed as he admitted that his smile not fading as he pulled Yuri into a tight hug.

What the two didn't see was Phichit standing in the shadows filming the two grinning proudly at himself. " _I really should be called Cupid Of Skaters"_ He mused to himself as he watched the two new lovers and also sent the video to Viktor telling him not to tell anyone, let the two tell the world in their own time.


End file.
